tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Man of the R.I.G.H.T.
Last episode of Red Life before it went on hiatus. Plot (of episode) The episode starts in Marv Dulcon's class. He is noticeably depressed and gives a half-hearted lecture regarding the topic of the day. Trina goes to ask what his issue is and he claims that he wants to pitch a movie to Hollywood, but he has been turned down by all major and independent producers and distributors. Trina decides to help him make his movie a reality and she offers to get the students and staff in on the project. After strenuous shooting, the film is made and is screened for everyone. Things sour when Marv realizes that people aren't enjoying the movie as it was intended, but Trina reassures him that even if they're not taking it seriously, they're still enjoying it. Trina then gets an offer from an undercover agent who wants her to appear in Hollywood movies. Plot (of movie) The movie centers on Jon Carmine (Dulcon), a retired agent of the R.I.G.H.T. (Republic Infuriated by Grossly Hysteric Turds) who is informed by his friend and caretaker Paula Josephine Watson (Riffin) that the president has requested him to help the R.I.G.H.T. once again. He refuses, but changes his mind when he learns that his sworn enemy, Keller Bernstein, has returned and destroyed the city, presumably killing any prolific conservative present. Carmine and Watson meet the president (Alison Walsh) who suggests to them that they act on a peace agreement with B.L.A.S.B. (Black Lives Are Superior Bruh). They meet with the leader Malif Matamoore (Grand Kennelly) with his accomplice (Lee Corbis in black face) who turns down their offer of peace due to his racial pride, but he does tell them where Bernstein is, ratting him out because of his racial prejudice. We go to Bernstein who is holding the four more prolific agents of the RIGHT (Mina Beff, Colleen Kennedy, Regan Tablot and Emory Conti). He tells them that he plans to eradicate the world of every right-wing individual as a misguided attempt at spreading peace. Carmine arrives on the scene whilst Paula is keeping watch. Carmine is apprehended by Bernstein while Trina is caught by one of Bernstein's goons (Marilla). Paula is tortured by the goon until she manages to break her neck. Carmine is about to be executed by another goon (Jaceon Shadix) until Paula arrives and saves Carmine. Bernstein makes a break for the exit and he tricks the two out of the building while he hides back where the hostages are. Emory attempts to negotiate with Bernstein and he claims his motives are done because of an issue pertaining to Mexico (reference to the wall). Emory dismisses him as a loon and is promptly killed. Paula fights more "goons" (Corey and his friends in an un-slated cameo) and Carmine nearly breaks his back. Depressed that he is no longer as good as he once was, he goes to drown his sorrows out at A&M's, where he annoys the owners who're unaware that a movie is being shot. He then breaks out into a rap number and regains his confidence from the people in the restaurant. He and Paula find Bernstein again after luring him out by claiming a prolific republican was going to host a press conference at a substation and they fight him. Carmine defeats him after making him have a stroke by mentioning the wall. Trivia * Strange took inspiration from The Office and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia for this episode, particularly the fictional movies both shows created (Threat Level Midnight for the former and Lethal Weapon 5 for the latter) * Strange felt that if this would potentially be the last new episode of the series, he should've went out with a major comedic exit. * The episode was originally going to reference noteworthy riots by name, but Disney forced the writers to cut them out of the final draft of the script. * The episode originally aired commercial free so the movie could play in full. It's unknown if the episode would ever play in full again when reran. * The implication that Trina would be going to Hollywood acts as a sign off for the character and leeway for the show's hiatus. When Trina returns from Hollywood that would mean the show has re-entered production. * The post-credit sequence is a homage to the post-credit scene of Ferris Bueler's Day Off.